Ketchup On Your Hotdog
by Pepsi Dragon
Summary: Iruka goes to Kakashi's barbeque...Hilariously stupid. If you love this pairing, you'll love this fanfic.


**Have Some Ketchup On Your Hotdog**

Iruka was humming to himself as he made his way home that beautiful summers day. He had a folder full of students work tucked under his left arm and an ice-cold soda in his right hand. As he passed the ramen stall, he noticed a familiar handsome, grey-haired, masked man and began walking faster to avoid contact with him.

"Aah…Iruka-kun!"

Damn it! Too late, Iruka thought to himself as he swivelled round to greet the happy Kakashi.

"Um, hi Kakashi…" Iruka mumbled forcing a smile.

"Come, come, lets have some lunch together!" Kakashi said, pulling Iruka towards the ramen stall.

"No, really I can't…" Iruka protested, "I've, um…got all this work to do."

"Work, eh?" Kakashi said, eyeing Iruka's folder thoughtfully, before snatching it off him and laughing as Iruka struggled to get it back.

"Kakashi!" Iruka frowned, having realised that he'd spilt his soda all over himself.

"Hmm? I'll give you back your work when you've eaten some ramen with me." Kakashi said airily, waving Iruka's folder about, "My treat…"

"Fine!" Iruka mumbled, clearly irritated, that his clothes were now wet and sticky with soda.

"Come here…" Kakashi said warmly, dabbing at Iruka's chest with a cloth.

"Eww, gedoff!" Iruka squealed pushing Kakashi away.

After a few minutes of a grumpy Iruka waiting for his ramen and a cute Kakashi sweetly watching him being grumpy, their ramen arrived. Iruka dived at the steaming hot bowl and began wolfing it down desperate to get away from Kakashi, whilst Kakashi slowly slid down his mask to reveal and oh so gorgeous smiling face.

Iruka was halfway through finishing his bowl, when suddenly he choked manically, since something was rubbing gently against his leg. Kakashi just smiled pleasantly and continued eating his own ramen, while a red-faced Iruka glared at him.

Iruka was about to continue eating again when he felt that same something rubbing against his leg again, Iruka sighed and looked at the Kakashi who was playing innocent and eating his ramen cheerily.

"Kakashi…" Iruka said quietly, a vein pulsing at the corner of his head, "Please stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Kakashi mumbled, ramen cutely dangling from his mouth.

"That!" Iruka shrieked, as Kakashi rubbed his long slender legs against Iruka's.

"Oh…this?" Kakashi did it again, strangely still able to eat his ramen without choking at the same time.

Iruka shivered before throwing his ramen bowl at Kakashi's head and snatching his folder back.

Iruka was storming away when Kakashi suddenly ran up and grabbed him arm. Iruka turned angrily to see the noodle face covered Kakashi, smiling at him.

"Hey Iruka-kun…" He grinned toothily showing off a set of perfect pearly whites, "…how would you feel if I climbed up the Hokage Mountain and hung a banner off it?"

"Who cares!" Iruka said turning away and beginning to run off again.

"It would say 'KAKASHI & IRUKA 4EVER'…" Kakashi announced proudly.

Iruka returned and smacked the daydreaming Kakashi over the head with his folder and hissed, "Don't you dare!"

Kakashi grinned, "I won't…if…" Kakashi thought for a moment, which slightly freaked Iruka out, because Kakashi was always doing weird things, like the time when he did henge no jutsu into Iruka and ran around Konoha screaming, "Yeah I'm hot!"

Kakashi grabbed Iruka gently by the shoulders and then whispered into his ear, "I won't…if…you come to my barbeque tomorrow…at five o'clock."

Iruka sighed, "Fine…"

The next day was an extremely hot one; in fact Iruka had had trouble sleeping that night, with the temperature being so high…or perhaps Iruka couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Kakashi's barbeque too much? Who knows?

Iruka forced Kakashi out of his mind for that morning, showering and then changing into a shorts and t-shirt version of his shinobi outfit. Iruka peacefully marked some work, then sighed as he realised the time and got up to make his way to Kakashi's.

The sun was glaring down on Iruka, as he sat on a stool in Kakashi's little garden. Kakashi was humming cheerily, whilst standing by the barbeque grill, poking the aromatic meat with a pair of silver tongs. Iruka stared at the grass; he was purposely averting his eyes off of Kakashi. Why? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kakashi was standing there in nothing but an apron tied around his waist and his forehead protector?

Kakashi did have a very fit body, Iruka admitted to himself silently, but the sheer glow of the sun on Kakashi's firm buttocks, whenever he turned around, made Iruka feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey Iruka," Kakashi said, picking up the skewered meats out of the grill and placing them on to some paper plates, "It's really hot today isn't it?"

Iruka glared at Kakashi for stating the obvious, but then turned to the grass again as he realised that he'd been glaring at Kakashi's nice tight ass.

Kakashi handed Iruka his plate of skewered meats, with a bread roll and a small bowl of salad.

"You know, it's great to have a barbeque, on a hot day, with a hot sensei…" Iruka blushed and ate his salad quietly, not wanting to see any of the nude Kakashi, as it might make him lose his appetite.

Kakashi however, was staring at Iruka's lovely tanned legs, whilst devouring his food.

"Could you stop doing that?" Iruka asked irritated that Kakashi wouldn't stop looking at him, like he was a juicy piece of meat.

"I can't help it Iruka-kun…" Kakashi cooed moving towards Iruka, "You're just so damn sexy…"

"Kakashi!" Iruka squealed as Kakashi reached over and stroked his legs tenderly.

The plate sitting on Iruka's lap ended up on the grass and the salad cream dip Iruka was holding ended up splattered on Kakashi's face.

"Argh! I'm blind!" Kakashi screamed, falling forwards onto the grass, his hands over his eyes, "Argh! It buuurns! Iruka-kun help me!"

Iruka watched the handsome man before him wriggle around on the grass, being definitely overly dramatic.

"Okay…I'm sorry…" Iruka mumbled, crouching over to Kakashi, who now appeared to be crying or something.

"Oh IRUKA!" Kakashi squealed, throwing himself at the startled Iruka, smudging the salad cream all over his face too.

"Hey…" Iruka said gently, wondering if Kakashi was just a poor sweet lonely guy, but then Kakashi started licking the salad cream of Iruka's face tentatively, "HEY!" Iruka screamed pushing Kakashi over onto his naked butt.

An old lady, perhaps Kakashi's neighbour had appeared popping her head curiously over the fence just into time to see Kakashi lifting his apron up to wipe his cream covered face, and at the same time exposing all his bits.

"Ooh!" the old lady squealed excitedly before scurrying back into her house.

Iruka shuddered as the image of nude Kakashi burned into his mind…eugh…he thought to himself, then began smacking his head furiously to rid himself of the mind scarring moment.

"Iruka-kuuun…"Kakashi cooed, "I've got a lil pressie for you. Wait here okay?"

"Fat chance!" Iruka said getting up and preparing his escape route, but before Iruka could even say, "Bye bye Kak hed" as he'd intended to, Kakashi had used kage bunshin no jutsu. And a replication of Kakashi ran over and hugged Iruka like there was no tomorrow.

"Lemme gooooo!" Iruka demanded as the replication Kakashi made Iruka lose balance so that they hit the ground with a thud and a poof.

"Here you go Iruka-kun," Kakashi giggled, presenting Iruka with a silver heart-shaped locket "…and there's a secret compartment here…"

Iruka watched Kakashi glumly as he clicked open the heart to reveal, "Ew! Toenails!"

Iruka was completely repulsed and backed away from the giddy Kakashi. Seeing the frustrated expression on Iruka's face, Kakashi started to explain, "I was gonna put a lock of my hair in there but, well…my hair is just too damn precious and anyways…toenails are just as personal and organic…"

Kakashi took Iruka's hand and gently placed the locket in it, "You like it?"

"Ew! No!" Iruka screamed throwing the locket towards the fiery barbeque grill.

Two old ladies appeared at the fence of the garden, one of them wielding a camera excitedly, as Kakashi made a dive for the locket and ended up setting his apron on fire.

"Whoa! Oh Iruka-kun save me!" Kakashi exclaimed, flailing his arms around and making a run towards the stunned Iruka.

"No wait!" Iruka screamed as Kakashi went flying into him, knocking them both over and setting Iruka's clothes alight too.

"Ooh! Wow!" The old ladies squealed and rapidly took pictures as the two men frantically rolled across the grass, trying to extinguish their clothes, with Kakashi flashing his bits every now and then. One old lady continued rapidly taking photos, while the other one grabbed a hose and sprayed the rolling Kakashi and Iruka, making the fire go out with a hiss.

The two men stopped rolling, one on top of the other.

"I love you Iruka-kun…" Kakashi smiled and kissed Iruka on the cheek.

"Ew! gedoff me!" Iruka yelled, pushing the rather heavy Kakashi off him.

The two sensei stood up, surveying their burnt clothes,

"Aww…crap this is my favourite apron as well," Kakashi moaned before ripping the apron clear off his body.

The old ladies giggled giddily and several flashes could be seen as they took many more snaps.

"Kakashi!" Iruka protested throwing his hands up to his eyes, "Cover that up will you!"

Kakashi grinned naughtily.

"What? You don't like seeing my hotdog?" Kakashi asked the mortified Iruka, whilst placing his hands on his hips and wiggling side to side.

"No I don't!" Iruka screamed as Kakashi began dancing wildly around the garden with a lewd grin on his handsome face.

Iruka frowned for a moment, then returned Kakashi the grin, as he reached for a ketchup bottle, that caught his eye.

"Oi Kakashi! Have some ketchup on your hotdog!" Iruka sniggered, as he sent a stream of cold red sauce flying towards Kakashi's wiggling and jiggling groin.

"Fine!" Kakashi said in mock stubbornness, "Have some buns instead!"

Kakashi turned around and began wiggling his ass, shouting, "Come and have a taste Iruka-kun!"

Iruka, having felt like he'd had enough of Kakashi for one day, decided to swiftly leave the ogling grannies and bootilicious Kakashi.

"What a day…" Iruka said to himself, when he went to bed that night. Earlier he'd ran insanely fast away from Kakashi's place, but Kakashi was a stubborn man and had chased him all the way home, in the nude screaming, "Iruka-kun wait!"

A couple of women fainted as Kakashi flew past, some mistaking the ketchup on his hotdog for blood.

And here Iruka was now, ready for bed…with Kakashi outside his window still saying, "Iruka-kun I love you!" like he'd been doing for the past two hours.

There was suddenly silence, Iruka sighed deeply, relieved that Kakashi had gone. He turned over to get into a comfier position, when he came face to face with Kakashi who whispered, "Goodnight Iruka-kun…."

Iruka was way too tired to do anything, so he just closed his eyes, sighed and mumbled, "Goodnight Kakashi…" whilst an ecstatic Kakashi cuddled up close to him.

End...


End file.
